All I want for Christmas
by Haosbattler
Summary: AU Christmas Fic: After being a away for a year Flynn's late coming home for Christmas due to the snow blocking the roads, and Yuri is alone in joining there friends for Christmas. Will Flynn make it home to be with the one he loves? 'Better than it sounds is all I can say.'


**Hi guys, I'm Haos Battler and this is my first one-shot, especially for Christmas. I know it's a little late but I was really busy (and a horrible procrastinator), but hey it's still December so it counts! Anyway, Flynn's late for Christmas, yes it was inspired by the song 'All I want for Christmas is You' and I don't own that or Tales of Vesperia. My first Christmas fanfiction so I'm not sure how it is, let me know and please enjoy, I tried to keep it not to cheesy but I don't know, I'll let you decide for your self.**

* * *

All I want for Christmas...

It was snowing outside on Christmas Eve, friends were celebrating, Family's were together and people were planning on meeting later. Five friends were inside drinking hot chocolate while waiting for two others to arrive.

"Ah just what this old'man needs to warm his cold body." The eldest one said as he took a sip of his hot coco.

Judith giggled next to him, "Don't drink it all at once Raven, don't want to burn your toungue." She scolded him in a light tone.

"Thanks for caring so much Judith darling, it warms my old heart to know that someone as nice as you cares." Raven said he placed his hand over his heart.

Estelle laughed at Raven's dramatic acting while Rita, who was next to her, just rolled her eyes as she read her book. Karol just shook his head with a smile, then he frowned slightly as he looked at the door. "I wonder where Yuri and Flynn are, weren't they supposed to be here by now?"

"Oh they'll be here sooner or later, Flynn is getting back into town today isn't he?" Raven asked the young boy who nodded.

"Bout time to," Rita said as she sighed angrily, closing her book. "If he misses Christmas then he's gonna have a problem with me when I see him." She fumed as she glared at her hot chocolate.

"Now Rita, I'm sure Flynn won't let anything stop him from getting home." Estelle asured her as she placed her hand on the red-heads arm.

Judith chuckled to herself, "Besides, it's not you he would have to be worried about Rita, if he's late he'll have to deal with Yuri." Everybody laughed a little at this, knowing it was true.

Raven looked out the window in thought, "I sure hope he get's home, it's been a long year for those two."

* * *

_"I'm sorry Yuri, the roads have been closed due to the storm, I'll be late getting home for the party."_

Yuri sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair, "No, it's okay, I understand Flynn. I'll just meet you at Raven's place." He glanced at the present that layed on the table that he had bought for the blonde, apparently it would have to wait a little longer before he could give it to his boyfriend.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" The blonde asked as he looked out of the window watching the snow come down fast and heavy as he frowned.

_"Of course I'll be fine, just call when your about to hit the road again, I'll call before I head to bed later. Bye."_

"By-" There was a beeping noise telling that the otherside of the call hung up. Flynn looked at his phone and sighed before putting it away and looking back outside. He had left the airport only two hours ago and it was only lightly snowing, but it turned into a snow storm and Flynn had to stop at one of those rest stops on his way cause it was becoming so bad that he could hardly see the road as it was, and not long after he had some police stopped by and announced that the roads were now closed and they couldn't leave.

"Great, just great." The blonde murmured as he sat down at a table just looking outside. It was gonna be the most important christmas this year, he was finally gonna suck up his bravery and do the one thing he wanted to do for the last year, but he was called away for the year due to buisness. Luckily it was the last one.

Flynn sighed as the wind blew harder, a loud whistling pitch could be heard. "Something got you down kid?" He looked behind him and met a vaugley familiar face behind him.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, it was kinda hard to hear over Karol and Rita yelling as they played Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii that Judith had brought over. Raven heard it and stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door and saw Yuri standing outside alone, with a small smile. "Hey Yuri, about time I was starting to wonder what was keeping you."

"Hey old'man, sorry about that, now do you mind letting me in its freezing out here." Yuri joked smirking a little.

After being let in they walked over to the living room, Estelle looked up and clapped her hands together smiling. "Oh Yuri! Your here!" She stood up and hugged him enthusiastically.

"Hey Estelle, nice to see you to," the raven-haired male said, "Um...can you let go?"

At that Estelle immediately let go, "Oh, sorry Yuri, I'm just so happy to see you again."

Yuri smiled brightly as he straitened out his shirt and jacket before he was tackled by another person by surprise, "Yuri!" Raven chuckled due to the hilarity from it and Yuri snuck a glare at him before looking down at Karol who let go grinning.

"Hey boss, how are things?" Yuri asked the kid, Karol was like a younger brother to him, he's known Karol since he was about five and has been looking out for him, but the kid was staying with Raven ever since he and the blonde moved in together.

"Great, Judith brought the Wii over and I've been beating Rita at Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Rita snorted but didn't comment, Yuri smiled and rubbed the kids head.

"By the way, where's blondie?" Rita asked finally noticing that the raven had arrived on his own.

Yuri frowned for a second before answering them, "He called, apparently the roads got snowed in and he had to stop at one of the rest stops because it was so bad." He saw Karol and Estelle look upset and looked sadly at him, he quickly but up a smile to assure them he's alright. "Hey don't look down, it's Christmas Eve, there is no frowning or Santa won't come, remember?"

That seemed to do the trick the trick for them as they're moods quickly changed, for the next few hours they played video games and swapped stories. Yuri was aware the looks Raven and Judith were giving him, and as much as he would hate to say it but he was indeed upset that Flynn wasn't home.

Around five Yuri stood up and said he was gonna get dinner started while they hung out, he happily listened to Karol's excitement about seeing his friend Nan tomorrow and actually hang out cause they hadn't for the last month.

He wasn't paying attention when Raven walked up next to him and leaned against the counter, though when he heard the old man sigh he looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Tired already old man? I just started dinner."

Raven looked at him with a supringly serious expression but there was a small bit of sadness that could be seen in his eyes, "Are you gonna be okay kid?"

"What do you mean?"

The old man rolled his eyes, he knew as a fact that Yuri was to stubborn to actually show his feelings so he wouldn't hurt his friends or worry them. He has known them for a long time, so he knew something was wrong when after Flynn left that the raven-haired male's smile wasn't as bright, or his smirk wasn't as cocky, Karol was to young to see it, and Estelle just didn't notice. Of course both him and Judith noticed so they did there best to make cheer Yuri up without him noticing.

"I mean how are you with Flynn not going to make it home for Christmas?" Yuri looked at him surprised, his eyes wide. "You'd be surprised at how well Judy darling and I can read you, come on, talk to me."

Yuri paused, he gazed back down at the meat that was cooking as he pushed it around so different parts were cooking. After another minute he sighed, "Fine, I'll admit it. I miss Flynn, and I am upset he'll be late for Christmas, but I can't be all depressed about it for long." Yuri started boiling some noodles in a pot as he continued cooking the meat. And in an attempt to get a change of topic he asked Raven, "What do you want for Christmas Raven?"

Raven raised an eyebrow the boy, "I'm not sure, I wish I was younger but that's impossible." He shakes his head shrugging, "But what about you? Is there anything specific that you want?"

Before Yuri could answer Judith called Raven back into the living room to play with them, the old man perked up at being called by the blue haired women and walked (skipped?) over to them.

Once dinner was done everybody ate out in the living room watching Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer **(1) **movie. At the end of the movie Karol yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes, Raven suggested going to bed to the kids. After a little bit of convincing Karol, Rita and even Estelle went of to bed at ten at night. Judith decided to put on a Christmas song and Yuri found it amusing when she pulled Raven on to his feet and started dancing around with him.

He laughed when Raven started to flirt with her and she 'accidentally' stepped (more like slammed) her foot on his touch. When "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey started playing he couldn't help but smile sadly. It pretty much matched his feelings, it was true, he didn't care for the snow, he didn't want presents, all he wanted was his love to come and be home for Christmas.

It was almost midnight and the two young adults and Raven were just watching TV and decided to put out the presents after the show ended. Once they were done Judith and Raven had gone off to bed, Yuri telling them he would head to bed soon, he just wanted to stand outside for a few minutes. The two shared knowing looks before heading upstairs.

Yuri sighed in the cold, seeing his breath, he took his phone out of his pocket and took at look at it and there wasn't a message from Flynn. He really shouldn't be suprised, he doubted the roads would be clear by now, or at least enough for the blonde to drive through it. He typed up a quick text and sent it to the blonde before heading back inside.

* * *

"Um, are you sure it's okay to do this for me Niren?" Flynn asked a little unsure of what his friend was thinking.

The older gentleman gave him a large grin he led Flynn the way to the cop car in front of the rest stop, "Of course I'm sure, besides you got to get home to that special someone of your's Flynn and there's no way that I won't get you home for Christmas."

The Niren got into the driver's seat and talked to someone on the radio while Flynn just eyed the car warily, Niren Fedrock is a cop and one he knows well. He was lucky enough that the snow lightened half an hour ago but the snow plows were on their way to clear up the roads haven't finished clearing them yet. But his friend was determined to get Flynn home before they were officially open, which made him reluctant, it wasn't because he would leave his care behind, Niren said he would get a friend of his to get it and bring it down the station.

The blonde gave a heavy sigh and finally get's into the car when he felt his phone go off, I took it out and saw that he got a message from Yuri.

_Going to bed, Merry Christmas Flynn. ~Yuri._

Niren saw the sad look in the boy's eyes next to him as he started driving turning his sirens on, the loud noise shocked Flynn out of his thoughts. "Don't worry Flynn, I'll get you to where you need to as fast as I can."

* * *

Yuri groggily opened his eyes as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he pulled the blanket tighter around him as he shivered at the slight cold. He heard laughter coming from downstairs and he quickly guessed that it was Christmas morning and everyone else was awake. He sat up and stretched and looked out the opened window and saw that it was snowing. As he stood up and threw a jacket on he looked down at the driveway and saw no signs of Flynn's car there.

He walked downstairs and heard Karol telling stories, oddly about what happened yesterday and what they did. Confused Yuri turned the corner and froze, sitting next to Karol was Flynn who was smiling and laughing.

"Hey Yuri." Flynn waved at him smiling. Yuri blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey Yuri guess what, Flynn got here this morning! Isn't that great!?" Estelle exclaimed happily clapping her hands together.

"Yeah." Was all that Yuri could say, he couldn't help but smile, showing that he was truly happy to see the blonde.

"Well, how about we get started on those presents under the tree while these two talk, huh?" Raven offered.

Flynn agreed and stood up and grabbed Yuri's hand and dragged him outside into the snow. After closing the door and grabbed Yuri into a hug and pressed his forehead into Yuri's neck. "I'm so glad to see you again, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here last night I-"

"Hey it's okay," Yuri started as he lightly pushed Flynn back so he could see his face, holding back a tear that was gathering at the corner of his eye. "Just how did you get here?"

"Remember Niren Fedrock? Well he was one of the cops that came to say that the roads were closed, luckily once the snow lightened up and at least enough of the roads were plowed so they were safe to drive on he drove me here, of course he didn't stay he left as soon as he dropped me off here."

Yuri let his head fall on Flynn's chest, "I'm so glad your here, I was afraid that..."

"Hey," Flynn tipped Yuri's head up so he could look into Yuri's eyes, "It's alright, were all here together for Christmas." The blonde sighed sadly, "Though I wish I could give you your present, thing is it was in by duffel bag with my things where it would be kept safe and..I left it in my car."

Yuri shook his head, "It doesn't matter, I don't want a present, as long as you promise to stay, got it?" He asked seriously as he gripped Flynn's hands.

Flynn smiled kindly, but chuckles after a second, "That's awfully cheesy of you Yuri." He started laughing which didn't last long since Yuri hit him hard on the shoulder. "But I understand, I'm not gonna leave you Yuri, I swear it."

They hugged one last time, Flynn figured the proposal could way a little while longer, he just wanted to spend Christmas with he man he loved and there friends. Yuri, was beyond happy though he wouldn't show it, he knew the blonde knew, and while later he found out that his boyfriend was planning on proposing, he still thought Flynn being home was better than any gift he could be given.

After all, it was the one thing he wanted for Christmas...

* * *

**Was the ending to abrupt? I don't know, but I hoped you guys liked it and have a wonderful Christmas and Happy Holidays and a New Year. Bye.**

**(1): There was a reason why picked the Rudolph movie but I won't say. :)**


End file.
